Artemis's Sex Quest
by ExpaRyder
Summary: Artemis gets a Sex Quest. Woohoo.
1. The Beginning

**Artemis's Sex Quest**

 **Author:** **This is a going to be a short story about Artemis getting fucked by some very large monsters. Be warned, this is for mature audiences. Contains many kinks (stomach inflation is a personal favorite of mine), as I wrote this mainly because I couldn't find enough fanfics containing these certain kinks. Don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

The moon shone through gaps in the dense forest above them, and Artemis knew it was time to call it a day. Beckoning to her lieutenants, she began to set up her tent as her lieutenants began instructing her hunters to set up theirs. Prefering to set up her tent manually instead of using her powers, Artemis was reminiscing about the Hunt while her hands worked. Smiling, she remembered the good times, like their untouchable winning streak at Camp Half Blood. The time when she got her first bow. Then, her smile quickly turned into a frown as she thought of the past couple of months. Lately, the thrill of the hunt was gone. Stalking deer, rabbits, or unlucky males did not hold the same appeal to her. Her intense hatred of males was still there, yet she did not enjoy skinning arrogant males alive anymore. Though she did not like to think of it, she knew that her very way of life was getting boring. Perhaps she was just running out of steam, and it was time to change. After all, the other Olympians had gone through several identity changes throughout their years, courtesy of being able to change their form at whim. Artemis shook her head and muttered to herself. "Stupid, stupid. I'm sure it's just a phase." Yet this only deepened her fears.

Her tent now constructed, she walked inside and flopped on the luscious queen sized bed. Barely adjusting her blanket, she fell asleep.

Artemis woke up in a small throne room. The walls were made out of smooth white marble, with black jagged lines running through it. The walls went up to form a large dome, with ornate paintings of sexual acts covering it. Large torches dotted the walls, placed at irregular intervals. She looked behind herself to check if there was any route of escape. The room seemed to be sealed. Looking forward, she saw a simple gold and white marble throne. Sitting on it was a man in a black cowl. "Artemis, goddess of the hunt, the moon, and a bunch of other stuff. Welcome." he said, speaking in an extremely annoying and goofy tone. Although he had only spoken two sentences, Artemis already wanted to kill him. "Who are you?" she demanded, determined to find this person later and casterize him. "I am Eros, primordial of love. I have a proposition for you."

Artemis could scarcely believe her ears. _A primordial, talking to me?_ She instantly bowed, swallowing her distaste as she did so. "What do you require of me?"

"I want you to go onto a quest for me. A sex quest." Eros laughed maniacally as he spoke, noticing Artemis shocked expression."But-bu-," she stammered, trying to think of a way to maneuver out of this. She could always fight him, but taking on a primordial at full power is pretty hard. Eros stopped laughing and he smiled at Artemis. "If you don't accept, I will defile all of your hunters." Artemis's eyes widened, as she realized she could not stop him. Gingerly, she accepted his quest. "Don't worry, you aren't going into this single handedly. I will give you some gifts. Firstly, I will make you a virgin again after you are fucked every time. Secondly, I will allow you to be extremely flexible. You will not die from suffocation or by rupture. Thirdly, you will not get pregnant."

"But I'm a goddess, I won't suffocate."Eros slapped his head comically, and Artemis liked him less and less. "I forgot. You are going in without powers."Artemis was about to yell at him but then she got pushed into a portal and could say no more, listening to his maniacal laughter before the darkness consumed her.


	2. The Nemean Lion

**Hey guys, I didn't die! Wow. I'm sorry for being so late with this update, I had many unplanned responsibilities that I couldn't really find a way to cram fanfiction in. But finally, I managed to procure some spare time. This is one of my first lemons so enjoy! Some weird kinks but that should be fine, right? Tell me how you feel!**

Artemis fell until she hit the ground. She got up, staggering a bit as her body was recovering from the fall. She seemed taller. She was in her 20 year old form. Her mind raced as she went over the last couple of minutes. Anger grew inside her every second as she went over how she was humiliated, blackmailed, and played. She punched the nearest thing, which was a tree. She expected the tree to be blasted into bits. Instead, it felt like her hand was broken. Cringing, she grabbed and studied her hand. Her heart dropped. It was bleeding red gold blood, badly and also bent in a awkward position. She then realized that Eros really had taken away her immortality. Suddenly a voice rang inside her head. "Hey, you can't have sex with a broken hand. Lemme fix that for you." Artemis instantly recognized that annoying voice and she screamed many vicious insults out loud. There was no response. The she looked down and noticed she was naked. She screamed again.

A couple miles away, the Nemean lion was going about his everyday business. He had already caught some food for himself, and was about to go for a nap when he heard some faint screaming. His massive golden ears perked up as he located the source of the screaming. He recognized the scream as one coming from a human. If it was a male, it would go nicely with his lunch. If it was a female, he would breed her. Bounding quickly, he found the human in a matter of minutes. She was trying to scavenge materials. He studied her closely, wondering if she was worth breeding. She had a perfect, smooth face with dark green eyes and hazel hair. Her body was skinny and lithe, with hints of muscle. Her huge boobs were around the size of dodge balls and her ass complemented her breasts. Normally, she would have been mistaken for a supermodel, but she had an aura of danger and a hardened look on her face. The Nemean lion felt his cock hardening; she was perfect.

Artemis was trying to make some suitable clothes for herself when her hunting instinct told her she was being watched. She quickly whipped around just to find the Nemean lion staring directly at her. Artemis braced herself for death. Instead, she found herself roughly shoved to the ground, and the Nemean lion's face almost touching hers. She wondered why she hadn't died yet, and then she remembered Eros's quest. "Oh shit." She murmured, looking down at the lion's erect cock. It was a massive pole, ten inches long and 2 inches wide. His large balls were 4 inches in diameter each. The lion let her study his cock for a couple more seconds before making his move. He pinned down her arms with his paws and propped her head up on a rock. Then, he thrusted forward.

The massive cock went in only a couple inches at first. Artemis tried closing her mouth but quickly found it rather painful as his cock was literally invincible. He positioned himself facing opposite of Artemis, so his cock could go down without having to bend that much. Satisfied with his position, he began to descend, his cock slowly lowering into her throat. Artemis couldn't do much except choke and struggle, and annoyingly could not pass out because Eros "blessed her" so she could not die or go unconscious from sex related activities. Finally, after much struggle, all of his 10 inches was buried in her face, the tip of the cock barely reaching inside her stomach. Satisfied and a bit surprised, the Nemean lion began to pull out and thrust back in.

Using his hind legs as a piston, he began pulling up and just as his tip touching the inside of her lips he slammed back down. Artemis never had felt such intense pain. She wondered why women sought to perform oral sex. After all, they never seemed to get any pleasure from the sex. Then again, she was with a massive lion. The lion began purring after a couple of thrusts and seemed to enjoy this immensely. Artemis, on the other hand, was cursing everything around her, frequently wishing horrible things on the lion in particular. She was jarred out of her thoughts by a sharp sting on her forehead. Moving her eyes upwards, she saw the lion's balls swinging up and down, slapping her face every time he thrust downwards. After a couple of minutes, her body began adjusting to the massive cock and the pain lessened. Artemis was in a haze, not really noticing anything and just unfocused, almost being knocked out every second from the cock pounding her throat but being unable to do so.

The Nemean Lion, on the other hand, was in heaven as he pummeled the once goddesses's throat. His thrusting continued for hours, and it was painful for Artemis. While she did not need air, being without it for hours still gave her a feeling of need. It was like she was almost suffocating. By now, Artemis's throat was sore and the feeling of his cock was thrusting up and down. Looking upwards, she noticed his balls were a lot bigger than before. They seemed to be swelling up, preparing for the lion's inevitable release. This fact jarred her out of her haze, just in time for the Nemean Lion's release.

The lion roared, a deafening booming one that for sure could be heard for miles. She felt his cock swelling up, his now 7 inch diameter balls ready to dump a massive load. Powerless, Artemis felt the first ropes travel down his cock into her stomach. The lion grunted as he realised it was going directly to her stomach and pulled out, his tip still inside her mouth. Just in time for the main load to hit. His cock exploded inside her mouth, the cum tasting sour and salty and it was thick like jello but was slightly chewy. His tip blocked any exit from from her mouth, so she was forced to swallow every last drop. He spewed cum into her mouth for 7 minutes, dumping gallon after gallon into her body. Her belly slowly began to rise as the cum filled her stomach, passing 9 months pregnant size in 3 minutes. Around the 5 minute mark some cum began squirting out her asshole, her body seemingly unable to hold more. Finally, after the 7 minutes, her belly looked like she was 9 months pregnant with triplets. Pulling out of her throat, the lion watched as the cum drained from her body, seemingly resting.

36 minutes later, the lion approached her again. The cum was mostly gone from her body, and Artemis contemplated running. However, a part of her knew it was useless and that she would be caught within a couple seconds. Artemis still lay on the rock, trying to recover her energy after the brutal throat fucking. The Nemean lion had other plans, as he bent down and began to lick her pussy. For the first time, Artemis felt something resembling pleasure. The lion's tongue was large and scratchy, and it wormed its way inside her, stopping at her hymen. The lion then pulled out and began to lick her asshole. Artemis actually felt herself get aroused at this and a part of her knew she wanted more. Her pleasure came to a end when the he suddenly thrust into her pussy, forcing his way past her hymen and into her womb in a instant. It was a sharp and stinging pain, replaced shortly after by a massive burning sensation as the massive cock seemingly rearranged her internal organs.

The lion roared in pleasure. Never before had it fucking such a tight and warm woman. It was way better than the throat fucking. If it kept up like this he would cum very quickly. He began thrusting rapidly, pulling out to half mast and slamming back in. He ignored her screams of pain and relentlessly pounded her. For 45 minutes he pounded her tight and now wet pussy, feeling himself come to a massive climax soon. Artemis's huge boobs jiggled up and down as he went in and out, her ass cheeks red from getting slapped by his ballsack. This woman would be a keeper, that's for certain. That is, if she survived the breeding.

Artemis never thought she would lose her virginity to the Nemean Lion. In fact, she thought she would never lose her virginity at all. At some times, she was tempted by love, especially by honest, respectable young men like Percy Jackson. But here she was now, getting pounded into oblivion by said lion. She desperately tried to find a way out and remain her cool, though something odd was happening. Her body was getting used to the cock, and suddenly pleasure sparked throughout her body. Was she turning into a slut? Maybe. But Artemis could not do anything except taking the fucking, hopefully leaving in one piece. As time went on, the pleasure slowly built. A moan escaped her lips. Was she enjoying this? Was this Eros's plan, getting her to become a monster slut? Suddenly, Artemis realised again that the lion's ballsack was swelling up, the diameter reaching to 7 inches again. Horrified, she now had the prospect of actually being impregnated. Would she have his children? Would they be half lion, half human? Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden expansion of his cock and a hot, burning feeling in her womb. Artemis felt something unfamiliar building inside her, the pleasure building up as she felt that something was going to happen, triggered by the sudden influx of cum. Suddenly, a torrent of pleasure exploded inside of her, eliciting a high pitched scream followed by moans to emerge out of her mouth. Artemis could never have felt so ashamed yet it was a guilty pleasure. Something was overwhelming her. As her vision started to darken, she could see the lion… peeing on her? Her body desperately fought to send a curse out but she went out before her mouth could utter the words.

The lion watched as he saw her belly began to swell up, her womb being flooded with his cum. The belly kept expanding, showing no signs of tearing or distress. Finally, his tank emptied, leaving her with a massive belly of relative size to the one he expanded during the throat fucking. The girl seemed to be unconscious. The lion snorted in contempt. Even though she had a amazing body, her mind was not strong enough. Thus, she was unfit for a permanent wife. Marking her with his pee as a symbol of almost respect, he nudged her near lifeless body into a nearby ditch and bounded off. His pee was bound to attract another powerful monster.

 **Wow, this chapter is finally done! Leave a like, follow, or review, or whatever! Have a good day you guys.**


	3. The Minotaur

**And another chapter's out! Finally, some time to work with. As I said before, this will be a short fanfic. I already planned what will happen, and I mainly started this to get experience writing fanfics. Thank you for the reviews anyhow though, and for the feedback!**

 **This chapter features: Nipple fucking, breast expansion.**

Artemis awoke this time in a cave. It stank and smelled like dead animals, most likely from the carcassas strewn around on the floor. "Eros? Where am I?"

"In the lair of the next monster. Any other questions before I get to enjoy the show?"

Artemis had a couple questions, like 'Why don't you kill yourself' and 'Fuck you' but she settled on something that would give her information. Eros obviously put her to sleep before transporting her here, but that still didn't explain why she had felt something related to pregnancy happening to her.

"Why did I feel that I got pregnant?" Artemis asked. It seemed illogical for Eros to propose one thing and then remove it soon after.

"Well, perhaps I wasn't so clear. While you are not actually pregnant, your body thinks that you are. So you will experience symptoms relating to pregnancy, such as lactating and immense hunger. Sorry, birth control can't be perfect." Eros sent her a mischievous grin.

Artemis clenched her fist. She knew that Eros was just being a lazy ass, becaus even mortal birth control was more effective than this.

"Perhaps this time, maybe something different…" Eros muttered to himself.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Ah! I got it!" Triumphantly, Eros snapped and a tiny, solid red pill appeared in his hand. He then gave it to Artemis. "The choice is yours, Artemis. I know that you did not enjoy your first monster. Taking this pill will change that."

Artemis stared at the pill suspiciously. There were so many reasons why she shouldn't take pills from people, especially Eros.

Seemingly able to read her thoughts (In reality, he could) Eros explained the pros and cons. "Well, how this works is you will be getting a new domain. Goddess of bestality. You'll get pleasure from pain caused from sex with monsters, and gain power from having sex with them or swallowing their cum. You can also control monsters, to some extent. Though, of course, you will become the monster slut you thought I was trying to turn you into. And, of course, you can't lead the hunt anymore."

Artemis was at an impasse. On one hand, that pill promised pleasure from her forced intercourse with monsters. She might as well enjoy herself doing these tasks. On the other hand, she would be stooping lower than Aphrodite, though she probably fucked monsters anyway. The real question for her was if she would still be accepted as the leader of the hunt. She had lost her virginity, to monsters no less, and she would be the laughing stock of Olympus. At least this way she could gain something from this.

"Also, you won't remain a mortal anymore, since fucking monsters is literally your specialty." Eros added.

Her mind went back and forth, trying to decide which one was better. Her mind landing on her choice, she gave a sigh and walked forward.

Taking the pill from Eros's hand, she swallowed it quickly and took a step back, waiting for something to happen.

Artemis felt a surge of warmth inside her, blossoming from her core to the tips of her fingers. It felt pleasant and soothing, helping her forget about her worries for a couple seconds. She felt power erupt through her veins, her body seemingly changing to one of limitless potential. Odd, but fine. Afterall, she was fully committed to this path now. No sense backing down now. Once the power reached her head, pain flared through it before calming down a minute later. She felt her domain of the hunt leave, and the domain of bestaility enter. Years of experience with the Hunt vanished, and all of the experience went to her newest domain. Suddenly, hundreds of quite naughty and dirty thoughts filled her head, and she felt them to be quite agreeable.

The Minotaur lumbered through the forest, a hard day's work complete. He had recently satisfied his hunger with some deer he killed, and now he was looking forward to the soft mossy bed in his cave. A kilometer or two away from his cave, the Minotaur stopped. A scent of monster urine floated from his cave, mixed in with the scent of a human female recently defiled. He jerked his head up, his shaft slowly stiffening to full mast. Something to fuck was in his cave, something that was worthy enough to warrant the attention of the Nemean Lion. If the female would do for the lion, it would do for him as well. Striding quickly now, he made it to his haven in record time, to be greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman. She had the perfect body, ready to become his fuckmeat, and there was an aura around her that made her irresistible.

"Hey sexy…" Her voice trailed off, staring at his massive cock. Her eyes widened, amazed at the size, before she smiled. Licking her lips sexily, she brought the Minotaur deeper into his home.

Artemis dragged the Minotaur deeper into the cave, until she reached his bed. Forcing him down, she eyed his throbbing and veiny cock hungrily. Going onto her knees, Artemis began running her tongue all over his shaft, enjoying the taste. Her tongue swirled around the head, eliciting a grunt from the Minotaur. Sensing his impatience, she hovered her head over the cock began forcing herself down.

Artemis found herself casually giving a blowjob to the Minotaur. She managed to perfectly deepthroat it in one motion, her tongue swirling around the massive shaft. Her neck bulged as the cock went inside, the veins of the cock visible as an outline. She inhaled deeply at his base, enjoying the musty scent. Being able to estimate cock and ball size accurately, she gauged his shaft to be at 16 inches long and 4 inches wide, while each of his balls were 5 inches in diameter. Knowing this, Artemis couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment for being able to take such a large cock easily. Her pussy was dripping went now, and the pain that usually accompanied shoving large things down your throat was instead replaced by pleasure. She could get off from just sucking his cock. Moaning on his cock as she felt the pleasure build up inside her, she could tell the Minotaur was enjoying this very much.

The Minotaur grunted, a signal that he was coming close. The moaning she was doing was sending very pleasureful vibrations down his minotaur was confused. Usually he had to force women to touch him, and they wouldn't even get past his bulbous head. This woman took the whole thing down in one gulp, and was doing things with her mouth that felt better than anything he had experienced. Feeling the familiar burning sensation, the Minotaur was amazed. This woman managed to get him to cum in 2 minutes, something that would take 3 women hours to do normally. He felt his balls clenching, and releasing a load roar, he came.

Artemis pulled out till just until the head of his cock was in her mouth, wanting to taste the cum. It spewed out in torrents, and Artemis had to swallow every second lest she spill a drop. As the first drop hit tongue, she came, the taste enough to send her over the edge. His cum tasted salty and sour, but to Artemis it was better than ambrosia or nectar. As she drank, she felt herself get stronger, power slowly coursing through her veins. Artemis drank for 4 minutes, until the Minotaur was done cumming. Artemis's belly was bloated, looking like she had eaten an oversized basketball. Artemis felt like someone recently sacrificed a powerful weapon or tons of livestock to her. Pulling her mouth off, the head came out with a pop and Artemis flipped herself onto the bed, lying on her back. Happy to see the Minotaur's cock still erect, she pointed to her mouth and said, "More."

The Minotaur was happy to oblige and shoved his cock down her throat. It was warm and moist, yet tighter than any asshole he had ever fucked. It stretched easily to fit his cock but was still extremely tight around it. The Minotaur then began to thrust, pulling out to half mast and then slamming it back inside. His balls were slapping Artemis's face, leaving large red marks on her cheeks as the Minotaur went back and forth. Gripping her large, ample breasts, he used them as leverage to pull back on, his thumb flicking her rock hard nipples. Artemis began moaning again, sending more vibrations down his shaft. Her teeth lightly raked up and down on his cock, adding to the pleasure.

Grunting, Minotaur began to speed up and used his superhuman strength to pull out even farther, almost going completely out and then slamming back in at incredible speeds. A muffled scream came from the Artemis as she came, squirting juices everywhere onto the bed. The Minotaur doubled his efforts, desperately wanting to fuck this heavenly hole as much as he could before he came. Feeling his balls clench, he let loose another loud roar and came, pumping cum down her throat for 2 minutes, watching as her belly bloated even further. Then he pulled out and sprayed cum all over her body, coating her in a thick white sheen as Artemis came helplessly, squirting everywhere. She drenched his bed entirely as she screamed.

As soon as he looked down at Artemis he could feel his shaft stiffening once more. He had lots of stamina, enough to last several days. He noticed that Artemis didn't seemed phased at all, instead mopping off the cum with her fingers and swallowing it, until not a trace was left on her body.

Artemis got up and looked at her belly. It would be hard to walk around with it. Reaching into her mind, she felt a vast store of knowledge hidden in the back. Inside, she found a vast catalogue of monsters, their physical and mental specifications, and what their fetishes were. She found the Minotaur's bio. She got his cock and ball size correct, and she found that he had a massive fetish for breasts. Smirking to herself, she devised a plan for the Minotaur in her head.

Artemis's hands began to glow, and she cupped them over her breasts. Using the power of the cum in her belly, she began to expand them. To the Minotaur's surprise, they began to grow as her belly shrank. They were rather large already, the size of dodgeballs, and now they grew even larger, reaching soccer ball size in a couple of seconds. They kept growing until they reached beach ball size, the hard nipples becoming as large as pinkies and around an inch thick. Looking down, she smiled at her handiwork before glancing up at the stunned Minotaur.

Artemis touched her nipples experimentally, and found that they were quite stretchy, exactly as she wanted. Walking up to the Minotaur, she guided his cock into her nipple. The Minotaur was about to indulge in his greatest fantasy, and he hurried to get it in. Slamming her against the wall, he tried to force his cock inside her. The cock head pressed against her nipple before slipping off. Growling, the Minotaur tried again to press his cock inside. This time, it forced the nipple wide open before slipping inside. Both Artemis and the Minotaur gave moans, surprised. To the Minotaur, nipple fucking felt like fucking a throat and a pussy at the same time. To Artemis, it felt like her throat and pussy were in her breasts, getting fucked at the same time. Needless to say, it felt amazing to both of them. The Minotaur wasted no time, and began thrusting into her breast, using her head as leverage. What milk was inside her breasts acted like a helpful lubricant. The Minotaur's balls slapped against her newly enlarged breasts, leaving large red marks all over the place.

The Minotaur was determined to hold in his orgasm as long as he could, though it was impossible not to go faster and faster. Artemis came again and again, her moans and screams echoing off the walls of the cave. The Minotaur paused so he wouldn't go over the edge. Her breasts were only so large, and only ¾ of his cock could fit inside. He pulled out until only his cock head was inside, before slamming back down all over again, causing Artemis to cum again. The pain and raw pleasure from this brutal fucking resulted in Artemis cumming constantly. With renewed vigor and strength as he heard her moans and screams louden, he began thrusting at godlike speeds, making sure to get as much as his shaft out as he could before thrusting back in. His balls grew, filling with cum as he kept fucking her.

7 hours later and they kept fucking, the Minotaur switching nipples every hour or so and now his ballsack was engorged, filled with the cum of countless orgasms. His balls were now 16 inches in diameter, and they began to slap Artemis's belly as well. Artemis desperately wanted his cum, and she decided to play dirty.

"F-FUCK ME! MAKE ME Y-YOUR SLUT! HOLY SHIT IT F-F-EELS SO G-G-OOD! AH! FUCK!"

The Minotaur grunted uncontrollably at her words, as they threatened to drive her over the edge. Artemis was lost in the moment, screaming words as they came to her mind.

"FUCK YOUR GODDESS!"

"MAKE ME YOURS!"

"CUM IN YOUR GODDESS'S BREASTS!"

"GIVE HER THE GIFT OF YOUR CUM!"

"MAKE MY BREASTS HUGE!"

The Minotaur gave a massive roar, echoing throughout the cave and out into the forest. He finally came, driven to by Artemis's words.

"YES! CUM IN YOUR GODDESS! IT FEELS SO GOOD!

The Minotaur came for well over an hour, the cum filling her breasts and inflating them. They grew slowly, sagging as they were filled with his potent cum. Artemis felt a shit ton of power surge through her veins. Her right breast was huge now, the size of a yoga ball and the Minotaur wasn't stopping. Artemis watched his balls visibly shrink, though they weren't even halfway yet. The Minotaur kept cumming gallons into her, until her right breast reached the floor from her standing position. Pulling out, he switched to her left breast, cumming until it reached the floor as well. Finally done, the Minotaur pulled out, his balls now their normal size. It was well past midnight, but he hadn't even lost half his stamina yet.

Artemis couldn't even move with her ginormous breasts. Absorbing all the cum inside her, Artemis found that already her bestality domain was stronger than what her hunt domain once was. She sighed as the power flowed through her veins. Her breasts shrank back down to their dodgeball size, much to the Minotaur's dismay. "Oh, I'm not done yet." Artemis answered, looking at the Minotaurs confused face. Concentrating on her power, she used it to jump start her milk factories, and the mass produced her milk. It was of higher quality than even Hera's, at least 27 times more rich and delicious. Her breasts slowly filled with the milk, until they reached large beach ball size. Each held 50 gallons of milk.

"You have more to give, don't you?" Artemis licked her lips as she stared at the Minotaur's still hard shaft. The Minotaur shivered. Something told him it would be a long week, or perhaps month.

It had been a couple weeks now, and they fucked constantly throughout the days, never taking a break. The Minotaur fed off Artemis's breast milk constantly, strengthening him and giving him back his stamina. He was able to drain around 20 gallons every couple of days, but Artemis's body was able to quickly fill it back in 7 seconds or less with barely a scratch to Artemis's power. Artemis grew more and more powerful as they fucked, constantly feeding off his now extremely enriched, thick and fertile cum which was able to give her tons more power than before. This was a good byproduct of her milk.

A couple months later, the Minotaur had to migrate somewhere. Saying their goodbyes (A 18 hour fuckfest) the Minotaur left, and Artemis went in search of an even more powerful monster to fuck. A couple days later on an mountain, she sensed a massive aura of power in the sky. Sending her own aura out, she made contact with this beast of a monster and brought it down, ready for her next monster to fuck. Her pussy was already wet in anticipation.

 **So, what monster is it? Give me an review and tell me your guess! Thanks for reading, following, and liking. Until next time!**


End file.
